


Temptation

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately, she had first hand account of the infidelity guilt. She saw many things in his eyes but not that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

CJ stood over the hamper, picking up Leo’s shirts to take to the cleaners in the morning. He was downstairs in the den watching CNN, so CJ was alone in the bedroom. Carole King was in the CD player; she sang I Feel the Earth Move. Leo was a real stickler when it came to his suits...he would only wear a shirt once before it had to go to the cleaners. Usually CJ confiscated new shirts anyway, so some didn’t make it that far.

"Hey babe?"

CJ turned at the sound of Leo’s voice.

"One thing I do know, I didn’t go to school for 22 years to dig through your dirty shirts." She replied.

"I can do that myself. I doubt it’s that difficult." Leo said.

CJ smirked; he would have no idea what to do. Margaret handled this before CJ took over.

"Congressman Fleming died." Leo said.

"From PA? What happened to him?"

Fleming was a moderate Republican who had been in the House of Representatives almost as long as CJ had been alive. Though he never sided with Democrats on policy, he would be in the back room so that laws could be passed with a bipartisan effort. He also sat on the finance committee.

"Apparently he was killed by a drunk driver on his way home from a dinner. His wife is in a coma."

"Oh lord. Hey, why does your shirt smell like perfume?" she asked.

"You wear at least three different kinds of perfume."

"Uh uh, this is not my perfume Leo."

He shrugged, coming into the bathroom to sniff the shirt.

"I don’t know." He said. "I am surrounded by women all day."

CJ didn’t say anything as she went back into the bedroom. She stuffed the shirts into a laundry bag with three of his suits.

"I hate to see you treat my clothes that way Claudia Jean." He said.

"Deal with it. You are the one who wants your clothes cleaned practically every day."

***

Camille Norris walked into Leo’s office and smiled at him. The smile was returned. She was a pretty girl but he could never remember her name or whose office she worked in. The sweater she wore was tight in all right places, but Leo did not look at her too hard...she had to be fresh out of college.

"Good morning Mr. McGarry. I’m sorry to disturb you but Margaret wasn’t at her desk."

"Not a problem. What can I do for you...?"

"Camille, sir."

"Camille, what can I do for you?"

"The Congressional Liaisons office sent me over to sit down with you to write a statement concerning the tragic death of Congressman Dale Fleming."

"That would be the Communications office." Leo replied.

"Oh, I am sure they will do an excellent job drafting something for the President, sir. I know that you knew the Congressman personally so my office thought it would be better if we worked on something with you."

"You don’t have to call me sir; Leo is fine. What is that scent you're wearing? It’s familiar."

"Love’s Baby Soft Leo. We thought..."

Margaret came into the office and looked at Camille with steely blue eyes. Leo looked at his assistant.

"There are Congressmen on the phone, and Berryhill wants to move the briefing from 3 to 1:30 if you can. I can clear your schedule."

"You see Camille, I am booked right now. Margaret, when is my next opening?"

"You don’t have anything after eight barring national crisis." Margaret replied.

"I am willing to stay Leo. It’s important to the Liaisons office." Camille replied.

"Yeah. Excuse me please."

Camille nodded, walking out of the office. Against his will, Leo’s eyes followed her.

"It is no doubt she works for the Liaisons office." Margaret muttered.

"What are you grumbling about?" Leo asked.

"That girl is bad news Leo. Do not spend too much time with her."

Leo shook his head.

"Margaret, I refuse to get involved in the East Wing/West Wing debacle, with the Liaisons office and the OEOB thrown in for fun. Get Mark Richardson on the phone, would you?"

"He’s waiting on Line 2."

"And you're in here whining about some college aged girl. Put him through please...if you aren’t too busy."

Margaret collected some papers from Leo’s desk and then went to transfer the call.

***

"Hey Leo." CJ stuck her head in Leo’s office.

"Hey. What’s going on?"

"I’m done for the night. Toby and I are going to have a late dinner."

"OK. I have someone coming from the Congressional Liaisons office for a thing about Fleming. I could be two hours or so."

"Two hours, for a thing? Sorry."

"No, it’s alright. He was a Congressman for a long time...both parties want to do this right."

"Yeah. I’ll just see you later at home. The beauty of being your wife is that I never get to miss you."

"Get back here." Leo said as CJ walked away.

She came back into his office.

"Yeah."

"You're just going to walk off...no hug, no kiss?"

"The problem is that it is never just a hug and a kiss." CJ said.

"Come over here Claudia Jean."

CJ smiled, walking over to his desk. Leo pulled her closer to him by her belt.

"You’ll wait up for me?" he asked, teasing her lips with his.

"I’ll think about it."

"Its better when I wake you up anyway."

CJ kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. There were still people in the bullpens and walking the halls but it didn’t matter to Leo tonight. Margaret walked in, grabbed some papers from his desk, and left without disturbing the couple. CJ leaned her body into her husband’s.

"I have to go honey. See you later."

"Love you." Leo replied.

"I love you too."

***

At 9:20, Leo’s neck began to hurt. He certainly wasn’t as young as he used to be. Camille looked up at him.

"Are you alright Leo?" she asked.

"What? Yeah, neck pain. Where were we?"

"Maybe we should call it a night? I know that you’ve been here over 12 hours."

"Guilty as charged."

"OK, how about we try to get together sometime during the week. I have to have this on my boss’s desk by end of business Thursday."

"Larry isn’t working you too hard is he?" Leo asked.

"Some days. Are you sure that you are alright? I can help you out with that neck pain."

"No, I wouldn’t want you to..."

"It’s really no trouble." Camille cut him off. "I know what its like to go home and want to crash into bed but the pain keeps you awake."

Leo nodded. Camille found her way behind Leo’s chair. Amid his objections, she began to massage his neck and shoulders. Leo relaxed under her touch, melting into the leather of his chair.

"Mmm, that is nice."

"You are tense Leo; relax a bit."

Margaret walked into the room. Leo nearly jumped out of his skin but Camille didn’t move. Her hands rested on the back of the chair.

"Leo, it is time for you to go home." Margaret said, not caring at all about her indignant tone. "If you need a massage I am sure that your wife can do that for you." She picked up Camille’s coat and purse. "Goodnight Miss Norris."

Camille looked at Leo. He just closed his eyes.

"Thank you for your help Camille, but I think we should call it a night. I will have someone contact you about another meeting."

"Great." She replied. "I hope your neck feels better. Goodnight Leo."

"You were out of line." Leo snapped when Camille was out of earshot.

"Just go home Leo; I’ll see you tomorrow."

***

Leo climbed into bed, kissing his wife’s cheek. CJ smiled.

"Did you handle the thing?" she asked.

"Did Margaret call you?" Leo asked.

CJ shook her head.

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"No."

"Leo?"

"No, babe, everything is fine. I am still working on the thing. What are you watching on TV?"

"One of those shows that talks about all the cool things celebrities have. This is about expensive homes. How did Seinfeld get a garage in the middle of Manhattan?"

CJ pulled her knees to her chest and sipped water from the glass on the nightstand.

"Why don’t we turn off the TV and the lights?" Leo suggested.

"OK."

CJ did, and she wrapped herself in her husband’s warm embrace. Leo snuggled close to her neck.

"How do you always smell so fantastic CJ?"

She kissed him as he began to undress her, the mesh shorts and the Michigan tee shirt. It was rare that she even wore clothes to bed, but CJ knew well enough to know there were times when he liked to undress her. She smiled as Leo’s lips trailed down her throat to her breasts. He was on fire tonight, and so was she as he sucked her nipples to attention. First gently, then with more passion. CJ arched her back.

"Oh God, it feels so good."

Leo was definitely a foreplay man. His wife’s body never ceased to fascinate him. He felt it was his job to spend the rest of his life unlocking the secrets of CJ. How many of her former lovers knew that she would purr if you kissed the crook of her elbow just right? His mouth moved down to her stomach, trailing her navel with his tongue until CJ breathed his name in a sigh.

"Get up here Mr. McGarry." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I am not done yet."

He touched between her thighs with feather-like fingers, and CJ whimpered. Leo smiled; he knew how much she wanted him. He stroked until CJ’s lower body shuddered. She grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back up. Leo laughed.

"Damn, you're strong." He said as the shirt came off.

"Now Leo!"

"OK baby."

He yanked down the pajama pants and pushed inside his wife. Leo took CJ by the waist, adjusting her body underneath him. She moaned as he moved slowly...this was the typical torture.

"Damn you." She sighed though it felt so good. CJ thought she would explode.

"I love you too Claudia Jean."

Leo increased the pace, until he was going so fast that he seemed to forget about her. CJ didn’t mind a bit, even if her screaming for him to never stop practically went unheard. CJ climaxed once and then they climaxed together. Leo collapsed on top of her, exhausted. His heart pounded on top of hers as she rubbed circles on his back.

"Mmm, that was the best." She said, kissing his cheek.

"I aim to please."

He moved to the bed too soon but the multiple orgasms kept CJ from complaining. She pulled him into her arms.

"You should not have any problem sleeping tonight." She said.

"Not at all." He snaked his arms around her and cuddled closer. "You are too good to me baby."

"I was just thinking the same thing about you."

***

Leo rarely ate lunch in the mess but he decided to go down there that afternoon. His lunch meeting was cancelled and since Margaret was still less than pleased with him, Leo decided to run away. The mess was the perfect place to eat a turkey sandwich and read the Post.

"Hey Leo. Eating alone?"

Leo looked up at Camille. Her hair was pulled up today; she looked more cosmopolitan and less college coed.

"Apparently I am in the doghouse with my assistant. I sought refuge in the mess. Would you like to sit?"

"Thank you."

She put her tray down right next to his and sat. it looked like she was only eating a cucumber and lettuce salad. Leo had no idea how women did it. One day his wife was doing the same thing and two days later, it was Domino’s pizza and beer. Leo would tell her she could stand to gain a few pounds and get the silent treatment for days. By the next week she was saying the same thing and acting as if it were her idea.

"Those stories you were telling me last night were so interesting." Camille poured Balsamic vinaigrette over her salad. "It is terrific to hear about Washington in its heyday."

"Not exactly its heyday." Leo replied. "More like the end of the era. I got here just in time to watch it all go to hell. Then they sent me into a war zone."

"I heard you were in Vietnam." She said.

"Where did you hear that?" Leo asked.

"Around. Leo, don’t act like you're not well known or anything. Do you have a biographer?"

"Are you interviewing for the job?"

"Oh no, I doubt I can seriously do it justice."

He smiled.

"You know, other than my wife I don’t usually burden people with my stories."

"It is not a burden it’s a pleasure, believe me."

Donna sat down at the table.

"Hey Leo, do you mind if I interrupt?" she asked.

"You're not interrupting. You know Camille right?"

Donna looked her up and down. She knew her all right. Still she smiled.

"Hey Camille."

"Hi."

Josh and Sam rushed over.

"Sweet, a table." Josh said. "Who knew it would be so crowded on a late Wednesday afternoon?"

"Well, it is meatloaf day." Sam replied. "Hi Camille."

"Hey Sam. Great tie; is that silk?"

"As a matter of fact it is. You have to appreciate a woman who knows her ties."

"Thanks."

Donna smirked.

"What were you two talking about before I interrupted?" she asked.

She’d see what the vixen was up to before reporting to CJ.

"Camille is helping me with the thing." Leo said.

"Fleming?" Josh asked.

Camille nodded.

"Leo’s life is just as full of history, and intrigue. It is going to be a good booklet. I don’t even see the Republicans having a problem with it."

"Wasn’t Jill going to handle the Fleming thing?" Sam asked.

"Things got heated in the Florida 8th." Camille replied. "She had the experience for that situation; I was better suited for this. In fact, I better get back." She turned to Leo. "I’ll see you later?"

"Yeah."

"OK, bye. Bye guys."

She carried her tray, heading for the exit.

"You think there’s a chance in hell she would go out with me?" Sam asked.

Leo looked at him.

"Not really." Josh replied.

"Camille likes older men." Donna said.

"I have to be seven or eight years older than her." Sam said.

"Much older men, Sam. Rich, older men...usually married." Donna added.

"I have a full schedule today." Leo stood. "Enjoy your lunch."

"You think Camille might have the hots for Leo?" Josh asked as he walked away.

"It is not that farfetched." Donna said. "He is a charmer, and a cutie pie. Anyway, CJ does."

"That’s it." Sam said. "I am just going to ask him how he does it. You’d don’t think he’s hit me, do you?"

"Nah. He would be flattered." Josh replied.

"He would hit you Sam." Donna said.

***

"Tell me that you're going home alone again." Toby said.

He stood in CJ’s doorway as she stuffed files into her briefcase.

"Leo’s busy...how often do we leave together? He is working on the Fleming thing with the Liaisons office, and countless other things. I think I am going to curl up on my couch with some of these files. What are you up to?"

"I’m working on the President’s speech for the Boys and Girls Club of America dinner. It’s next Thursday but he has two more events before that."

CJ nodded.

"Should I stick around?" CJ asked.

"For what? To watch me play waste basketball for a couple of hours before giving up in disgust?" Toby asked.

"Yeah."

"No, it’s going to get quiet in here. Do you know Camille Norris?"

"Umm...oh wait, she works with Larry. What about her?"

"Nothing."

"What Tobus?"

Toby shrugged.

"I don’t know. The assistants are bickering amongst themselves and her name comes up a lot. Did you say she was from the Congressional Liaisons office?"

"I think so. Is this bickering serious?"

"I try not to immerse myself in the gossip of bickering of assistants." Toby said. "Apparently now it has a name...the East Wing/West Wing stalemate."

CJ laughed.

"It reminds me of high school." She said. "I’m getting out of here."

CJ squeezed Toby’s hand, kissed his cheek, and headed to the exit.

***

‘Where is Margaret?" Camille asked, coming into Leo’s office and sitting on the couch. She put her files in the table. "What’s this Leo?"

"I got us dinner. I hope you like barbecue. I sent Margaret home; we’re having a fight."

"You and Margaret? What’s the problem?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Margaret has been with me a long time; she sometimes feels the need to mother me. You should have seen her when I first starting seeing CJ...full mother hen mode. Now they are on the same side and I don’t know which one is worse."

Camille smiled.

"Well, sit down." She said. "Hopefully we can finish this up tonight. Where did you get this dinner from?"

"Old Glory Barbecue; it is the best in town. One of the interns picked it up."

He sat beside her on the couch, opening both platters.

"If you are anything like my wife you're going to want to share. So I got two platters. Where did we end last time?"

"Congressman Fleming’s legacy of fairness and bipartisanship. Is there any news on Mrs. Fleming?"

"Still unresponsive." Leo replied. "I hope they catch the person soon...PA has very stiff laws for vehicular homicide involving intoxication."

"Good. Oh, this looks good."

"So, you don’t just eat salad?" Leo asked.

"I feel if I eat one salad a day then I can be liberal with the rest of my daily menu. Like now, I am going to sample this chicken."

They ate in silence for a while. Camille dropped barbecue sauce on her blouse and gasped.

"Oh shit." She muttered. "This is silk."

Leo grabbed a few wet-naps and tried to help her.

"I hope this comes out. Does anything not destroy silk? Its truly..."

His monologue was stopped by her kiss. Leo didn’t see that coming at all. Her tongue was warm in his mouth; tasted of macaroni and cheese.

"Camille, what the hell?"

He backed up to the arm of the couch. He held the barbecue stained wet-naps like a shield.

"I’m sorry Leo." She whispered.

"You cannot kiss me. I am a married man."

"I’m sorry. It’s just that, I am attracted to you Leo."

He sighed. He moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don’t know what to say about that. Is ‘I’m sorry’ too condescending?"

Camille smiled.

"I don’t think so." She replied.

She leaned to kiss his mouth again. Stop her, his mind screamed. Leo pulled away.

"You are quite persistent young lady."

"Tell me that you are not attracted to me." She said in a bold tone.

"I am not at all attracted to you. I have a beautiful wife that I love very much. You cannot kiss me and that is the last time I will say it."

"If you are worried about CJ finding out, she won't. it will be our secret Leo."

He looked at her. Firstly, he had enough secrets to last him a lifetime. Secondly, nothing would ever make him betray CJ. Certainly not a girl fresh from Georgetown who though she would get a job at the White House and collect lovers. Leo squashed the urge to fire her. He did not want to turn up in the Post as an adulterer who got rid of his lover because he grew tired of her. He had to get home to his wife.

"I think it would be a good idea if I had someone in the Communications office work on this from now on." He said. "You should go home Camille."

She stood, gathering her things. She walked to the door but stopped. Her brown eyes burned a hole through Leo.

"It could have been nice Leo." She said.

"Nothing is worth ruining my second chance, especially you Camille. I want to apologize for any miscommunication but I am not the average Washington insider."

"I see that. I will send another assistant to communications tomorrow."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

***

"I didn’t even hear you come in." CJ said, walking into the bedroom. "Are you alright honey?"

Leo had been sitting on the bed for 20 minutes still dressed from work. He was trying to figure out how to tell CJ about what happened and not have her go completely nuts.

"There is something I need to tell you, and baby, I need your understanding."

CJ sat beside him on the bed.

"What’s wrong Leo? Don’t scare me like this. What is it; did you have a drink today?"

He looked into her eyes.

"No, it’s not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Um, a woman kissed me tonight." He said.

"What?"

"A woman kissed me. I pushed her away and she kissed me again. I let her know in no uncertain terms that I was married and it wasn’t going to happen."

"What are you talking about? What woman Leo?"

"Camille Norris from the Congressional Liaisons office. I know it seems ridiculous but I didn’t do anything to tell her it was OK and I certainly did not kiss her back."

"She kissed you, and you did nothing?" CJ asked. She turned her body to look at him.

Leo knew she was pissed and though he could not blame her, he wished she wasn’t. This whole situation was hard enough.

"I jumped back. Then she was all apologetic, so I comforted her."

"How did you comfort her?"

"I just put my hand on her shoulder. Then she jumped on me again. I told her I was a happily married man."

CJ nodded, taking a deep breath.

"OK." She said.

"OK?"

"What do you want, screaming and yelling?" she asked.

"I don’t want it but I expect it. I didn’t know if you would believe me so I had to tell you immediately."

Leo had never lied to her; CJ had no reason to think he would now. She kept looking in his eyes for that guilt. Unfortunately, she had first hand account of the infidelity guilt. She saw many things in his eyes but not that. CJ slipped her hand in his.

"I would never, ever betray you CJ." Leo said.

"Yeah, I know. I think I may have a little talk with Camille Norris. Woman to woman."

"God no. I wanted to fire her, but all I could think about was her going to Larry King and 20/20. I want to forget it ever happened."

Inside CJ was seething. She wanted to snatch the girl by her hair and beat her senseless. Damn, it had been a long time since she beat someone up...until now she didn’t realize she was itching for a fight.

"Can I threaten her?" CJ asked.

"I can neither endorse that nor stop you. Gimme a hug Claudia Jean."

CJ wrapped her arms around him, felt his body relax against hers. Her hand caressed his neck.

"Its OK Leo." She whispered. "We’re OK."

"Promise me."

"I promise you. It is really OK."

He went to kiss her, but she moved her head.

"Please brush your teeth first. Then get out of those clothes and come to bed."

Leo stood up and looked at his wife.

"I love you baby." He clucked her under the chin.

"I love you too. Hurry back to bed."

***


End file.
